


A Lazy Day

by Xylianna



Series: Gladnis Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Iggy needed a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Ignis redecorates, and enjoys his updated space on a rare day off.





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote Day 1 on Day 6. I'm just a rebel like that.
> 
> Prompt: Breaking in a new bed or couch

Late afternoon sunlight slanted in the windows, bathing the room in a golden tinge. It highlighted the subtle pin-striping on the large forest-green couch dominating the room. Steam curled from a large mug resting on the coffee table between two neat stacks of books.

Ignis Scientia figured he deserved a medal. He had managed to almost successfully spend the entire day idly reading on his new couch.

And, to be fair, his only breaks were purely necessary - a man had to eat, after all.

And if he prepared enough so that there were leftovers for when his best friend dropped by that evening, well… waste not, want not.

The advisor had finally been convinced to tap into his savings and make his apartment a little more… homey. Gladio could be quite persuasive when he tried. Now that the two men had began spending time together outside of work, apart from their duties with Noctis, they had both whiled away a fair bit of hours at the other’s residence.

Gladio’s room in the Amicitia manor was exactly as Ignis had expected. He would have been surprised to have seen it before they became closer friends, though. Like many, he had fallen into the trap of assuming a man as well-built as Gladiolus, someone who’s primary focus was their physical prowess, wouldn’t really have any hidden depths. And indeed, Gladio carried himself as such - his entire attitude summed up with “what you see is what you get”.

When Ignis was invited to visit his home, he was pleased to find the Shield’s bedroom lined with overstuffed bookshelves, containing a diverse collection ranging from tomes detailing military tactics to trashy romance novels you could pick up at the grocery store. 

Gladio’s quarters had been clean, but not terribly tidy. Surprisingly, rather than making their resident seem sloppy, the clutter made the space seem even more inviting.

Ignis’s apartment, by contrast, had been nearly devoid of personal touches. It had an open floor plan, the kitchen and living room blending into one large space. A small bathroom, barely large enough for toilet, sink, and shower cubicle, and an only slightly-larger bedroom, filled to bursting with his bed and wardrobe, and that was it. It had suited Ignis just fine. He didn’t spend much time there, anyway. 

His main requirement, aside from proximity to Noctis’s apartment, had been adequate kitchen space. While the kitchen was also quite stark in decor, it did have voluminous cabinets filled with Ignis’s carefully chosen cookware.

The living room had simply contained an old battered stand, holding an even older television, a rickety bookshelf filled with things he had picked up as he furthered his education, and a single armchair, a simple stand lamp beside it. While he did have a large, similarly old and beat-up, dining room table which he utilized as a prep station for his cooking, he one had one ancient wooden chair placed at next to it, and so he had no seating to offer friends. Which hadn’t been an issue before, but as Gladio pointed out, sitting on the floor wasn’t the best thing in the world. To Ignis’s mortification, the last time his friend had come over, he actually brought along one of his folding camp chairs. That had been the night Gladio suggested, not unkindly, that maybe it was time for Ignis to actually _live_ in his home. Furnish the place. Put his stamp on it.

And so he had. Taking his time, Ignis shopped first online, to get an idea of what he wanted, and then he took to the shops of Insomnia, going back and forth between places to compare quality, price, color, until finally he selected a large, comfortable couch, a sturdy oak coffee table, a matching bookshelf, TV cabinet, and dining table with four chairs. 

Then Ignis had gone a step further, and picked out some purely decorative items. He hung pictures on the wall - a mixture of art bought at the local galleries, and photographs Noctis’s friend Prompto had taken. He bought throw pillows for the couch, making the piece of furniture now so delightfully comfortable that he had even dozed off there a couple times. Ignis even decorated his kitchen, his sacred space, though simply - some new towels hung on the hooks in bold colors, and he had gotten photographs of some of his culinary creations framed (Prompto did truly like to take pictures of _everything_ ). 

Gladio had been suitably impressed. And very pleased. He told Ignis that, in no uncertain terms, the strategist should take the time to enjoy all the work he’d put into his home. When Gladio found out that Ignis actually had an entire day off, he suggested that Ignis take the day to just stay home and relax. While dubious about how relaxing lazing around his apartment would be, not being one for spending hours in idleness, Ignis decided to take his friend’s advice. After all, Gladio had been right on the money when he encouraged Ignis to furnish the place. Perhaps there was merit in the idea of enjoying the fruits of his labors.

Despite not setting his alarm, Ignis had still risen early, by habit. He brewed a pot of coffee, took a shower, and debated breakfast. While he was still mulling over his options, his doorbell rang, and he smiled to find Gladio at his door. His friend didn’t stay, however - he wasn’t off today. The Shield of the Prince had simply been stopping by to drop off a box of books he thought Ignis might enjoy, a terribly thoughtful gesture. Ignis made sure to thank him effusively, before wishing him a good day.

Armed with coffee, a stack of whole-grain pancakes topped with fruit, and a pile of books, Ignis had retreated to his living room (even as something inside him shrieked at the idea of not eating at the table), and prepared himself for a day of inactivity.

And now as the sun began to set, he realized just how much he had enjoyed the day. It had been nice to have no worries other than feeding himself and deciding which book to read. The man had even napped on his new couch a couple of times. When he heard the doorbell peal loudly and he rose to answer it, a glance back at his couch showed that the cushions did, in fact, seem to hold his imprint.

Well. It was certainly broken in now. He nodded to himself, satisfied with the assessment.

He opened the door to again find Gladio, who burst in and looked around, seeming surprised not to find any piles of paperwork scattered around, or other obvious signs that Ignis had spent his day off working.

“I assure you, Gladiolus, I took your advice to heart.” Ignis pointed at the two stacks of books on the coffee table. “I made a good dent in the reading material you lent me. Oh, and there’s leftovers in the fridge, if you’re hungry. I’m afraid I cooked a bit too much in my enthusiasm to try out a new recipe.”

While Ignis had ended up enjoying his quiet day alone to a surprising degree, the evening was certainly made better with the presence of a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Care to tell me what you think of this, or my other writing? Did you like it? What could I do better? Want to share a silly cat picture? While I don't have a social media presence, I'd love to hear from you on here. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Edited to add: I decided to try and branch out into social media, so I am on Tumblr now under the same name as AO3. But, I am still in process of figuring out how to use it. Time for more coffee.


End file.
